


No Sugar In My Coffee

by bonegraveyard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Benny (mentioned), Dean/You (mentioned), F/M, this is going to be 90 percent fluff apologies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonegraveyard/pseuds/bonegraveyard
Summary: "Wow. When Dean Winchester asks for a favor, he's not screwing around."- Benny LafitteSet in a universe where Dean and Cas find Benny when they go to Purgatory to find the Leviathan Blossom and Dean convinces Benny to come back with them.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/You
Kudos: 14





	No Sugar In My Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgent fluff, apologies.

The sun was slowly rising on the horizon as you walked back to your car, bruised bones aching. You had followed a ghoul into a deep forest area just outside of a Texan craphole town, and to your surprise there was actually three of them bastards. You luckily finished the job before either of them cut you deep enough to bleed out, but you still needed a couple of stitches. Or maybe a dozen of them.

You sighed relieved when you reached your car and picked your first aid kit from the trunk after tossing your dirty machete in. You were cleaning your cuts when your phone rang.

“Hello?” You said and hissed in pain then you put a cloth with alcohol on your leg wound.

 _“YN? It’s Dean.”_ You heard the voice on the other side of the line said. _“Can you talk?”_

“If I don’t bleed out first.” You joked and looked down at your gnarly cut on your thigh.

 _“What? Are you okay?”_ Dean said with worry in his voice.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me, Dean-o.” You cursed when you poured some alcohol on your arm.

_“Where are you?”_

“Somewhere in Texas.” You answered looking around you, nothing but trees and a narrow dirt road.

_“Can you drive? We’re at the Bunker, we can patch you up here.”_

“Dean, I’m fine.” You sighed and tossed the blood-stained cloth to the floor of your car. “I just need some stitches.”

 _“Sam is already tracking your phone, so you either drive your ass here or we go pick you up.”_ Dean said with his annoyingly stern voice.

“Goddamnit, Dean!” You huffed and shook your head. “Fine. I think I can be there in a couple of hours.”

 _“Alright.”_ Dean replied and you could hear his smile. _“We’ll have breakfast for you.”_

“Whatever.” You rolled your eyes and hung up before starting your car and driving away.

You’d been driving for about two and a half hours when you saw the “Welcome to Lebanon” sign and you sighed. You were tired and in pain, more than you would admit; the ghouls had slashed almost every inch of your body and you had lost a lot of blood. You recognized the small road leading to the Bunker and texted Dean to let him know you were there. A couple of minutes later you saw the garage door open and you drove in.

Inside the Bunker you saw Sam and Dean waiting for you by the garage door, worried looks on both their faces.

“Here we go…” You muttered to yourself before exiting your car.

As soon as you put a foot out of your Mustang, Sam was offering his hand and Dean was holding the door open.

“Just when I thought chivalry was dead.” You joked, but still held onto Sam’s arm.

“Jesus, YN.” Dean said when he realized all your clothes were covered in blood and dirt.

“I’m fine, Dean.” You rolled your eyes, which only made you feel dizzy.

“Can you walk?” Sam asked putting his arm around your torso and under your arms to help you stand.

“I think so, yeah.” You replied.

Sam and Dean helped you to the infirmary where they had laid out bandages, alcohol and all kinds of pills.

“You know how to make a girl feel special.” You said sarcastically and Sam chuckled.

“Well, we didn’t know what you needed.”

“She looks like she needs everything, and then some.” Dean smirked and helped you get your boots off.

“Shut up, Dean.” You flipped him off and laid back on the pillows of the bed, your muscles thanking you.

“We’ll start with this one, looks like the deepest cut.” Sam said pointing at your thigh.

“So, what happened?” Dean asked cutting the fabric of your jeans around the gash.

“Fucking ghouls it’s what happened.” You sighed rubbing your eyes. “There was two in town, I killed one. The other one ran off to the woods… where there were two more.”

Dean and Sam’s face immediately changed from easy smiles to preoccupied looks.

“Listen, I know, I know.” You tried saying to calm them down.

“You said that last time!” Dean exclaimed and pressed some gauze with alcohol on the cut on your arm.

You hissed and tried pulling away from the pain, but Dean was holding you still.

“I haven’t gotten hurt this bad in like a year, Dean.” You said. “Besides, I’m alive, okay?”

Sam shook his head and continued working on the cut on your leg. “You need to be more careful, YN.”

“I am! I just got bad intel from the cops, that’s all.” You defended yourself and punched Dean when he pressed more alcohol-covered gauzes on your other cuts.

“Right.” Dean looked at you and rolled his eyes.

You sighed and bit your lip as they worked on your wounds, crushing Dean’s wrist in your hands as Sam stitched your thigh. After they were done, they helped you walk to the kitchen where burgers and fries were waiting for you.

“So, why did you call?” You asked devouring your food.

“Nothing.” Dean dismissed your question after exchanging a look with Sam.

“You Winchesters aren’t the kind who send holiday cards and call to catch up.” You said and looked at him dead in the eye.

“Listen, it’s nothing, okay?” He answered and finished his burger.

“You wouldn’t have called if it was nothing.”

“Dean, maybe we should tell her.” Sam said and Dean rubbed his face with both hands, you could tell he was conflicted.

“What is it?” You asked looking at them both. “If you don’t tell me I’m walking out of this bunker right now.” You said standing up.

“Okay, okay.” Dean said and sighed worried you would pop your stitches.

“Dean has a friend…” Sam started saying before turning to Dean to continue.

“What kind of friend?” You asked suspicious.

“It’s a good friend… He needs help right now, but I can’t be there for him as much as he needs.” Dean said.

“… okay…” You looked at him waiting for him to share more.

“I called to ask if you could look after him for a bit, just until he gets his act together.”

You looked at Dean and Sam confused. “So, you want me to babysit a hunter?”

“No, YN.” Dean answered and looked at Sam for help.

“Look, he’s not exactly a hunter.” Sam said as if he was walking on eggshells.

“He’s not _actively_ hunting. He’s been through a lot lately and he just needs some time before he decides whether or not he wants to get back in the saddle.”

“And who’s this friend of yours? How did you meet?” You asked eating some fries.

“I… I met him in Purgatory.” Dean said and shrank in his seat a little.

“What do you mean Purgatory? I thought humans didn’t go to Purgat-“

You turned to Sam, your eyes wide open, your mind running at a hundred miles per hour.

“He’s… he’s a vampire.” Sam replied to the question you’d been wanting to ask.

“A vampire.” You said, the word lingering on your tongue.

“He’s vegan… ish.” Dean continued. “He only drinks blood from banks, no people.”

You were quiet, your mind still trying to wrap around to the fact that Dean and Sam Winchester were friends with a freaking vampire. Yes, they were buddies with Garth, but he had turned after they met, and Garth was a hunter no matter what.

“Listen, I know it’s a lot to ask, YN.” Dean said.

“When you Winchesters ask for a favor, you’re not screwing around.”

They both offered hopeful smiles, Sam’s accompanied with his trademarked puppy eyes.

“How exactly am I supposed to help your friend.”

“He wouldn’t move in here with us, he said he needed some space.” Dean started. “So, we set him up in one of Rufus’ old cabins here in Texas, just a few hours out.”

“We were wondering if you could help him fix the cabin a little, it was in really bad shape when we dropped him off there.” Sam added.

You sighed and nodded. “Anything else?”

“Well… you have contacts in some hospitals, do you think you can set him up to get a delivery every once in a while?”

“Delivery of what?”

“Uhm… food.”

You ran your hand through your hair and sighed. Sam and Dean had helped you more times than you could count, saved your life over a dozen times. You knew they would understand if you said no, but you wanted to help them.

“Alright.” You said and finished your coffee.

“R-Really?” Dean asked excitedly. “Are you sure?”

You nodded and sighed. “If you trust him enough to call him a friend, I trust you.”

“Thank you, YN.” Dean stood up and hugged you.

“Ouch, Dean!” You pushed him away playfully and punched his stomach before smiling.

“I’m going to call Benny.” Dean said and left the kitchen to make the call.

“Benny, huh?” You said picking up your trash and helping Sam clean the table.

“Yeah, he and Dean went through Purgatory together.” Sam said and took the trash from your hands. “And then he saved me too.”

You nodded as Sam narrated a little his journey through Purgatory, why he went there and how Benny helped him find the portal back.

“Alright, kiddo.” Dean rubbed his hands together when he walked back into the kitchen. “I told Benny you’ll be coming in a few days.”

“I can leave tonight.” You said standing from your chair.

“Benny is a vampire, YN. He’s got a grip on things, but you can’t just show up with a million cuts.”

You nodded and chuckled. “Right, I almost forgot about that.”

“You can stay here until you heal.” Sam offered with a smile.

“Yeah, Sammy here needs a hand with the archives.” Dean smirked.

“And you can’t help him because…?”

“Allergies.” Dean replied rubbing his nose. “Dust allergies.”

“Right.” You all chuckled and moved your conversation to the library with a few beers.

You spent the next couple of days helping Sam catalog the Men of Letters archives, digitizing some of the books, and organizing the different artifacts around the Bunker. Dean would tag along a couple of times a day, but he mostly was online looking for a new case.

“I think we can take off the stitches now.” Sam said examining your thigh cut.

“I hate this part.” You complained and took a sip of your beer before Sam began his work.

After all the stitches were off Sam examined your other cuts, most of them fully healed.

“Alright, you’re good to go.” Sam smiled and discarded his gloves and the blood-stained gauzes.

“Thank you, Sam.” You smiled.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Dean asked walking into the infirmary with three beers.

“Great, actually.” You replied taking the new beer. “I think I can drive up to the cabin today.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked looking at you and Sam.

“She’s healed quickly, we just removed the stitches.”

“We should call Cas, he can finish patching you up.”

“Stop it, Dean. I’m fine, I’m not bleeding anymore, see?” You stood up and lifted your t-shirt to show that the cuts on your torso were now scars.

“I see, alright.” Dean teased and winked at you.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Did you talk to Benny?”

“Yeah,” Dean said and drank some beer. “He’s… he’s taking it day to day.”

“Then it’s decided.” You gave your empty bottle to Dean. “I’m going to go pack.”

About 30 minutes after your conversation with the boys you were out of the Bunker garage. Dean had given you the specific directions on how to get to the cabin and Benny’s phone number just in case. You said you were going to visit one of your contacts in a hospital a couple of miles away to pick up some AB negative and that you’d call when you were with Benny.

On your way to the hospital your mind was full of questions about this Benny guy. You knew Dean and Sam well enough to trust their judgement, but you weren’t sure how you were going to approach this, you weren’t exactly known for your people skills. Outside of Garth and his family, you didn’t really know supernatural beings that just stopped killing humans on their own volition, but you were willing to give Dean’s friend the benefit of the doubt.

After you picked up your package, aka 10 bags of freshly donated blood, you were on your way to the cabin. You drove for about two hours before you reached the side road that led to the woods where the cabin was. As you drove, you noticed how secluded the area was, which was probably exactly why Dean had chosen this place. You parked behind an old and rusty RV and put a large dead man blood shot in your back pocket before exiting your car, cooler in hand.

The cabin was small, probably a one-bedroom place with a single window by what seemed like the living room. You slowly approached the door and kept one hand near the machete handle inside your jacket. You knocked on the front door a couple of times, but there was no answer, which only made you more uneasy. You quietly walked around the cabin to the back, your machete now in your hand.

“There’s no need for that, cher.” You heard a voice with a rich southern accent say.

You quickly turned around dropping the cooler to the ground and pointed the blade of your machete to the man in front of you.

“Are you Benny?” You asked.

“I assume Dean sent ya.”

“Only if your name is Benny.” You replied.

The man lifted his hands and chuckled. “Dean wasn’t kidding, you’re feisty.”

You kept your blade up for a second before slowly lowering it. “I prefer cautious.”

There was a moment of silence and you realized just how _big_ Benny was. He was around Dean’s height but built like a fridge. Big hands, brawny torso and thick legs, the whole shebang. And then some. His face was framed by a nicely trimmed beard and deep blue eyes that sparkled under the warm sunset light.

“Can I offer you a drink?” Benny asked interrupting your thoughts.

“Sure.” You answered after a few seconds and put your machete in your jacket again before picking up the cooler.

“Let me help the lady.” Benny said with a smile and took the cooler from your hands.

The inside of the cabin was exactly as the boys had described it. The lights were working, but that was the only good thing about it. The ceiling had termite damage, the walls were peeling _and_ falling apart, the appliances were non-existent, and there was no furniture, except for an old couch.

“It’s nicer than it looks, I promise.” Benny joked and left the cooler next to the couch.

“I doubt that.” You replied looking around. “This is definitely an upper-fixer.”

“Scotch or beer?” Benny asked pulling two bottles from a plastic bag.

“Beer is fine.” You answered and sat on the couch.

“So, what exactly did Dean tell ya?” Benny asked after sitting on the other side of the couch.

“Well, that you were a friend and that you needed help getting settled.”

Benny nodded drinking his scotch. “By the blade you’re handling, I assume he told you what I am.”

“A vampire, yes.” You said. “I brought you some… food.”

Benny turned to the cooler and smiled. “Thank you…”

“YN.” You said. “I’m YN YLN.”

“Nice to meet you, YN.”

“I’d say ‘likewise’, but I already pointed my machete at you.” You chuckled.

Benny smiled and shrugged. “I’ve been served worse.”

You smiled back and drank your beer in silence, the only noises coming from the burning fireplace in front of you.

“Do you know any motels around here?” You asked.

“There’s nothing around here, cher, that’s the point.”

You sighed and stood up. “Alright, I’ll sleep in my car then. I’ll knock tomorrow morning so we can start getting this place back to its feet.”

“You are welcomed to stay here.” Benny offered. “I have a bed in my bedroom you can take.”

“Don’t worry about it.” You answered. “I’ve slept in my car more times than I can count.”

Benny nodded realizing you wouldn’t sleep under the same roof with a vampire you barely knew. “At least let me offer you a blanket.”

“Alright, a blanket.” You smiled.

Benny walked to his room and pulled a wooly blanket and a pillow from his makeshift closet before returning to the living room.

“Thanks.” You said.

“It’s nothing.” Benny replied

You both stood there awkwardly for a couple of seconds before you said goodnight and left the cabin.

It was a chilly night, which almost made you knock on Benny’s door to crash on his couch, but then common sense hit you and you decided to stay inside your car. You arranged the pillow on one side of the backseat and locked all the doors before laying down. You put your machete right next to you under the seat and you tucked your shots of dead man’s blood under your pillow before grabbing your phone.

 **“I made it to the cabin, met with Benny.”** You texted Dean.

**“Thank you again, YN.”**

**“No problem.”**

**“Are you sleeping with Benny?”** Dean texted jokingly.

**“I’m in my car, asshole.”**

**“Why? Benny is a very cuddly guy.”**

**“And how exactly do you know that, Dean?”**

**“I took a guess, YN.”**

**“Right. I’ll text tomorrow.”**

You received no answer after that, and you quickly fell asleep, thoughts of a tall, bearded man invading your dreams.


End file.
